random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 50
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 51|Next Episode -->]] Length: 5:08:50 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Tony Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Alex Cabral Master Planner *Recorded all the fucking episodes. *All the highlights, follow ups every fucking fuck, shit, ass and bitch said on the entire podcast history recorded. Who, When, where, how much, and it what context. *Awards for episodes and stuff. *113 pages. Other Shit and some Facts: Things archived *first word on podcast - Matt "Alright" **Tony "Tony" **Kate "Oh yes." **Mitch "This" **Alex "Fuck" **Drew "Around" *Rough Draft thought up by Tony *Matt does not appreciate the word but first to say fag on podcast. *Matt first to bring up Ghost Trick *19 Simpsons references in RA 2. *RA 7 first episode of FTG *RA 9 Banner with no ep number. *Shadows of the Damned first PS3 game for Matt and Mitch (MATCH) *RA 10 first RA Theme Song *RA11 Ghost Trick gets Okami status. *RA11 Alex got first date with mela at coffeeshop *RA 17 most TDar GDar references *RA 18 Drew messes up and starts first 3rd "Smegment" *RA 20 Gabe started RA News Team *RA 20 Bladdercat is cool fanart. *RA 21 Mansion Cannon canon. 69floor Matt, Mitch 666th floor, Kate Infinity floor *RA 21 Matt suggested community service on Jersey Shore *RA 24 24 did not ruin the space continum. *RA 24 Jake Petersen started TV Tropes. *RA 25 Boney Jones created and instantly hated *RA 30 Beginning of Portal Nexus Most fucks Tony said at 21. *RA 31 All 6 cast *RA 32 1st contest no one entered for Catwoman DLC. FUCK ALL OF YOU *RA 33 President of EA origin *RA 38 First request donation by Matt *RA 40 Least fucks ever Awards and Demerits *Longest episode - RA 36 3 hours, 20 minutes, 30 seconds *Most boring to Alex - RA 27 *best for Alex - RA 20 *best for Mitch - Halloween, 36 *best for Tony - 22 *Kate - Halloween and XMAS *Matt - 49 (Matt has no fucking memory) *Most problematic for Alex - 13 *Matt jerked off mentions 94 times in 1 to 50. *Mitch mentioning anime from nowhere 98 times. *Drew PC references 198 times, SSX 50 times. *Kate cunts only 14 pre 50. Fags only 4. *Alex STFU Mitch 45 times 1 to 50. *Alex MK references 239. *Least cussing Ep 40, 84 fucks, 24 shits *Top 5 Most Swears **5 RA 25 - 330 **4 RA 11 - 338 **3 RA 36 - 347 **2 RA 20 - 356 #1 RA 8 - 418 *Top 5 Least Swears **5 RA 5 - 151 **4 RA 16 - 151 **3 RA 13 - 149 **2 RA 17 - 149 #1 RA 40 - 115 Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Whhoooa We made it! I don't know how we did it. *Matt says he doesn't know Pipgirl. He will. *Shut the fuck up fag. *Matt's new term is sphincter it. *We are going to have more than 3 segments. Bookfart "OMG GUYZ." Alex Bookfart? Bookfart "I'm sorry I'll wait outside." **Mitch - I'm Boney Jones I'm his plus 1, I'll go with him. **Kate - SHUT UP! *Kate claimed to be able to suck her own dick. What a sentence. You can still do now, you need to mop it up and wring it like a towel. It's silly putty. *(RA 21) Contest between Mitch and Matt on who will cum the fastest. *StoneMagician99 talks faster than the Micro Machines guy on caffeine riding a rocket at the speed of light being accompanied by a wizard with a fast talk spell. *(ep 17) Tony said to Mitch maybe you are unfunny. *(ep 17) Mitch pleads people to talk even though he interrupts everyone. *Matt is not hipster to enough to be hipster. *Apparently according to our podcast ska is rape music. *(40:15) Fuck em 3x (to mitch) *Mitch admits his jokes can destroy boners. *Drew is Drew. *(ep8) Kate makes the same jokes I made but lower. *Kate was the first to say Mitch shut the fuck up. Mitch became Mitch. *I thought this was the first fuck em until TURbo corrected me. *Alex's correctional corner. Mitch, fix your jokes. Tony fix you laquaciousness, Matt fix your time management. *Mitch asks what's the worse animal to fist. *Forces new job jokes. Total jobs this shithead came up with is 21 unfunny jokes in a row that panned 32 minutes and 25 seconds. **Kate - Seth McFarlene is hiring. *Fuck you and your long distance Timothy. *Episode 10 defines our show. Has content but fizzles out. *PUHNOMENAL *This was before we changed the name to what it always been. *First with FTG. Kate left the internet for 30 minutes and Osama Bin Laden is dead. **Matt - You had one job Kate and that was to keep Osama alive. *We have licenses to kill, including me. *Mitch says he loves her girlfriend and Kate saying it will end. **Matt - That girlfriend ended well? You killed her. *Mitch calls Drew the biggest hipster hypocrite ever. *My Ariel combat joke was overlooked Ariel on NES. You people suck, it was a great joke. *Kate said fuck Dan Amrich. *In Episode 29 we learn that Mitch's dad is dead. *Jap cook gets around WOK. *(ep33) Mitch put Family Guy skit in 2nd place. Wouldn't write it down unless Mitch is a legitimate shithead. *Drew hates the DS then loves it. *Alex Fuckem 3x on (Matt's cousins) *Fuck Mitch a little bit. *(Ep 19) Kate podcasted this one at a mall. Kate is most ashamed of. *We learn the sound when a turtle makes sex. *(Mitch) Then I realized I hated him for real. *We get an appearance from Mitch's sister Miss. Mitch Jr. *I find out I'm the shortest host at 5 inches. *Drew describes bad games in such detail like their good games. *(RA 43) 1st thing Tony said in this podcast was 1 hour 45 minutes and 43 seconds in the podcast. *Teach yourself to get your dick as big as Matt's fucking head. *(RA 43) You Dickfucks bring up 39 different animes! **Matt - No it's bullshit. **Deathnote, Pokemon, Digimon, Bleach, One Piece, Naurto, Fooley Cooley, Romany Kenchin, Mag 7, 5th Samurai, Inyinyashi, Beserk, Full Metal Alchemist, Gurren Lagann, Elfanlee, Gundam, Cowboy Bebop, Ginjikin, Golden Boy, Beck, Samuari Champloo, Cold Leoko, Mezzo Forte, Card Capture Sakura, Leboka, Loop on the 3rd, Fighting Futons, Kirby Right Back At Ya, Monster Rancher, Madoka, Run my half, Bo Bo Bo, Fist of the North Star, Sailor Moon, Ninja Scroll, Yugioh, Zedol, and DragonBall Z. IS IT REALLY BULLSHIT MATT!? *Tony's head hits the sun, his head is blacker find out more. *I have a Tony counter. **Tony - What the fuck? *(RA 26) This episode should have only been 3 minutes long. *(RA 38) This episode is everything I don't want. War games, Matrix and Dew. *Tony broke the n band. He was the first nigger on the podcast. *Drew reaffirm cliche of gators. *I counted Kate for how many time she said cunt and fag and she didn't push the limit. **Kate - Cuntfag. *As human beings we evolved to have 10 digits on the ends of our extremities. *I went Mega TURbo on this segment. **Matt - OH GOD. *Episode 1 had 133 fucks, 68 shits, 11 asses and 2 bitches. **Matt "That sounds like the porn I want to make." Kate *I'm Kate Reilly and you should stay 50 feet away from me. *Faggy Fag, fag, fag, fag. *Fucking cuntfag fuckballs. *(Alex) We blessed your cock. *I don't have gorilla hands. *My ego has shrunk a little bit. *I need to say ass and bitch more. *In all podcasts you didn't count the rape? *I was visited by the penis fairy. *(RA 41) I have Matt's dick tiled on my desktop. *My dad lost his job when I was 5. **Matt - HA HA *Gabe all that content he produced for us, what a valuable addition. *My dad was the janitor at my high school. He collected pogs filled with piss and jizz. *We've been neglectful of our bitches. *I picture Matt at a meeting. We've been declining in shits. *Curtis fuck you. *Fucking cuntfag fuckballs. *There was blowjobs just saying. **Alex - Doesn't count (callback episode 47 lesbian weiners) *I did a community service on HAZE, Mikel Reparaz personally apologized for making it sound more interesting. *Tells Mitch STFU (2nd time in Ep 50) *Anal fisting is something I can't do yet. I moved up from 2.5 inches to 3 inches in diameter. (The closest she ever came to a 4.0 in high school) *Alex if you kill someone you will never be caught. *Mitch she has a fish vagina. **Mitch - So do you. **Tony - You both have something floppy between the legs. Matt *Guys I listen to bands that don't exist. *It was the episode you were in the mall? **Alex - It's great you can multi task. You can fuck your butt and interrupt Matt at the same time. **Kate - I wasn't fuckulating, it was in my butt. *If we ever did a dickswap. I want Tony's. *Was their ever an episode under 100 fucks? *Next episode say nothing but ass and bitch. *I had fun once, it was horrible. *I would mail myself. *Ourselves giving ourselves awards. *That was to mainstream to do the joke. It has to come at the fight moment. *Why are our lives in a 30 week cycle? *I thought Johnson because of penis. *I always like Futanari. *If you have the old episodes we will give you a dollar (Waiting for that dollar TURbo) *How did I say it? **Alex - Fagggggggggggggggg. Mitch *Failed joke "Asses and bitches will rouse my bitches but shits will never arouse me." **Alex - Shit didn't rhyme. *(Dan Amrich) Mitch he said, oh that Mitch. I should have washed my hands. **Kate - Dan I want his butt babies. *If you meet me in person, I'm a cool guy. (THIS IS WRONG) *What is a hipster but a shitty pile of albums. *But incest is so hawt. *Pog use urinal as a slammer. Tony *USE TO BE?! USE TO BE?! YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP! (15:10-15:18) *Pumpkin pie? That exists? Oh America. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 51|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Tony